Kocchi Muite Baby!
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Bagaimana caranya agar dia melihat diriku yang sangat mencintainya? Pair: Aladdin/Alibaba atau bisa juga Alibaba/Aladdin. Warning: Yaoi.


**Kocchi Muite Baby!**

**Disc: Magi milik Ohtaka Shinobu.**

**Pair: Aladdin/Alibaba atau Alibaba/Aladdin... mungkin? Sedikit Judal/Aladdin dan Sinbad/Ja'far**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, AU, (mungkin) OOC, (mungkin) Typo**

**A/N: Untuk masalah umur di fanfic ini = Aladdin 10 tahun, Alibaba 17 tahun, Morgiana 14 tahun, Hakuryuu 16 tahun, Titus 15 tahun, Sphintus 15 tahun, Judal 18 tahun, Sinbad 29 tahun, Ja'far 25 tahun, Kassim 18 tahun (makasih banget buat Rui-chan)**

* * *

**xXxXx**

Jatuh cinta itu... cukup menyebalkan ya?

Apalagi kalau orang yang jadi sasarannya itu... "lamban" dalam menyadari kalau ada yang menyukainya.

Namaku adalah Aladdin.

Sekarang sudah kelas 1 SMP dan umurku 10 tahun. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Yah... aku lompat kelas karena kepintaranku.

Aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku di apartemen yang cukup besar.

Aku mempunyai teman yang cukup banyak dan mereka semua lebih tua daripada aku... tetapi kami berteman baik. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak kecil.

Dan aku... jatuh cinta kepada seseorang... dia adalah teman baikku. Sayangnya... pandangannya sudah tertuju kepada orang lain sehingga tidak menyadari kalau aku selalu memandangnya...

Namanya adalah Alibaba Saluja.

Umurnya tujuh tahun lebih tua daripada aku.

Semenjak bertemu dengannya... aku sudah menyadari kalau aku tertarik dengan pemuda bermata emas itu.

Hanya saja perhatiannya selalu tertuju kepada Kassim, teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang bersekolah di luar negeri.

Segala cara sudah kulakukan agar dia memperhatikanku... agar dia menyadari perasaanku... tetapi semua berakhir sia-sia...

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya melihatku sebagai "teman dekat"...

**xXxXx**

"Hhhh..."

Anak berambut biru panjang itu menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah lelah dengan keadaan yang menyiksa hatinya itu... entah sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan.

"Aladdin, ada apa? Sudah beberapa hari ini kamu menghela nafas terus."

Ja'far, _**"ibu"**_ dari Aladdin, bertanya. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Pemuda berambut putih itu sedang mengepangkan rambut biru panjang anaknya.

"... _Kaa-san_, kalau aku bilang suka seseorang... bagaimana?"

Terkejut, Ja'far sempat menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya... tetapi setelah beberapa saat dia melanjutkan mengepangkan rambut.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat? Kamu ini masih 10 tahun loh... Tapi kalau kamu memang menyukainya... katakan saja."

Kedua mata biru anak itu menutup sambil menghela nafas lagi.

"Kalau... dia tidak memperhatikanku... bagaimana caranya agar dia menyadari perasanku? Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar dia melihatku. Tetapi tidak ada yang berhasil..."

"Buat dia cemburu saja."

Tiba-tiba muncul jawaban dari Ayahnya, Sinbad, sang model yang cukup ternama. Pria berusia 29 tahun itu baru saja pulang dari sesi pemotretan.

"_Okaeri, Tou-san._ Maksud Ayah bagaimana?"

"_Tadaima_. Yah... buat saja dia cemburu, biasanya cara seperti itu berhasil kok. Kau pura-pura saja pacaran dengan seseorang yang dia tidak suka."

Sang Ayah dengan santainya duduk di sofa, bergabung dengan _**"Istri"**_ dan anaknya. Ja'far yang sudah selesai mengepang rambut Aladdin segera mencubit pipi suaminya.

"Kamu ini... jangan mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik kepada anak kita! Dia itu masih kecil!"

"Adudududuh! Ampun! A-Aku 'kan hanya memberinya saran. Dan... bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih tidak enak badan?"

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu langsung merona dan melepaskan cubitannya. Dia segera memeluk anaknya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari suaminya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Hari ini seharusnya aku ikut ke sesi pemotretan bersamamu. Aku 'kan_Manager_-mu."

"Ahaha, kau ini 'kan sedang sakit, jadi tidak apa-apa mengambil cuti. Sekarang... 'sini aku rawat dirimu~"

"S-S-S-SIN!"

Melihat kedua orang tuanya mulai bermesraan... sebagai anak yang baik, Aladdin memasuki kamarnya... meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri itu yang sedang berciuman mesra di sofa. Dia tersenyum senang karena saran dari Ayahnya. Dengan semangat dia mengeluarkan_Handphone_ miliknya dan menghubungi teman-temannya untuk memberitahukan rencana miliknya.

**xXxXx**

Keesokkan harinya, yang kebetulan hari Minggu... Aladdin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Titus dan Sphintus di sebuah _Cafe _kesukaannya. Dia sudah memberitahukan kepada mereka rencana miliknya. Sekarang, mereka sedang berdiskusi... siapa yang berpura-pura menjadi pacar Aladdin?

"Kalau kami... tentu saja tidak bisa. Kau lupa kalau Alibaba sudah tahu kami berpacaran?"

Mendengar perkataan Sphintus, Aladdin langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Dia lupa kalau Sphintus dan Titus sudah berpacaran, dan tentu saja Alibaba tahu hubungan mereka.

"Umm... kalau Morgiana, bagaimana?"

Titus berusaha membangkitkan semangat Aladdin yang mulai redup karena kecerobohannya. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari meja, dia menjawab dengan lesu.

"Mor_-san_ sudah berpacaran dengan Hakuryuu_-kun_. Alibaba_-kun_ juga sudah tahu hubungan mereka."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga terdiam karena tidak ada ide. Ketika harapan milik Aladdin mulai sirna... tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang ternyata sedang duduk di belakang anak berambut biru itu.

"Hee... sepertinya menarik. Bagaimana kalau aku saja?"

Aladdin yang terkejut segera membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat Judal, _Senpai_-nya.

**xXxXx**

Singkat cerita, Aladdin setuju dengan tawaran pemuda berambut hitam panjang berkepang tersebut. Kenapa Judal mau berpura-pura menjadi pacar Aladdin? Mudah saja... karena dia sedang bosan. Kekasihnya, Ren Kouen, sedang pergi karena urusan kantor. Secara tidak sengaja dia mendengar percakapan mereka dan ingin mendapat hiburan. Maka dari itu pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu mau berpura-pura menjadi pacar Aladdin demi membuat Alibaba cemburu... suatu ekspresi yang ingin Judal lihat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Titus dan Sphintus? Mereka bertugas "memanas-manasi" suasana agar Alibaba cemburu. Terlebih lagi Alibaba kurang suka dengan Judal.

Hari itu, sesuai rencana, Judal akan menjemput Aladdin tepat di hadapan Alibaba dan akan mengajaknya kencan ke sebuah _Cafe_. Titus dan Sphintus akan memaksa Alibaba untuk mengikuti Judal dan Aladdin.

"Hei, Aladdin!"

Melihat Judal yang langsung memeluk Aladdin, tentu saja semua orang terkejut... kecuali Titus dan Sphintus. Terlebih lagi Aladdin memegang tangan Judal dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Entah kenapa dada Alibaba merasa sesak ketika melihat mereka seperti itu.

"Judal_-kun_! Hari ini jadi 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Oi, Aku bawa Aladdin milikku dulu 'ya!"

Alibaba hanya bisa diam dengan mata terbuka lebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Judal. Setelah mereka berdua pergi agak jauh, baru lah Titus dan Sphintus mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Wah... ternyata benar... Judal dan Aladdin sudah pacaran."

"Mereka cocok juga ya..."

Mendengar ucapan mereka berdua, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak setuju kalau teman baiknya itu jadian dengan Judal.

"Hei, Alibaba! Ayo ikuti mereka!"

Tanpa bisa mengutarakan protes, Alibaba segera ditarik oleh mereka berdua untuk mengikuti dua orang berkepang yang sedang berpura-pura kencan.

**xXxXx**

Ternyata Aladdin dan Judal kencan di sebuah _Cafe_. Alibaba, Titus, dan Sphintus tentu saja mengikuti mereka. Dua pemuda itu tersenyum menahan tawa ketika melihat Alibaba yang sebal karena di sepanjang perjalanan ke _Cafe_ tersebut, Aladdin dan Judal berpegangan tangan. Terlebih lagi ketika mereka berbicara, pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum sangat manis kepada _Senpai_-nya.

Setibanya di _Cafe_, mereka bertiga duduk di bagian paling belakang tetapi masih bisa mengamati sepasang kekasih itu yang sedang memesang _Parfait_.

"Mereka mengikuti kita?"

"Yup. Mereka duduk di belakang."

Aladdin senang rencananya berjalan mulus. Sekarang, mereka tinggal berpura-pura romantis agar suasana semakin memanas... dan berharap Alibaba melakukan sesuatu untuk mengganggu kencan mereka.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Ibumu? Kudengar dari Ayahmu, dia sedang sakit."

"Sudah lebih baik. Kata dokter, _Kaa-san_ hanya kelelahan saja karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan. Waktu itu _Tou-san_ sangat panik melihat _Kaa-san_ tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Hmm... baguslah kalau sudah lebih baik. Di sepanjang sesi pemotretan, Ayahmu selalu meminta izin untuk meneleponnya."

Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui kalau Sinbad dan Ja'far sudah menikah. Mereka berdua memang merahasiakannya dari publik, terlebih karena Sinbad adalah seorang Model ternama. Ja'far tidak ingin hubungan mereka merusak reputasinya. Judal adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui status mereka karena dia juga seorang Model yang bekerja bersama Sinbad. Satu hal lagi... dulu Judal sempat jatuh cinta kepada Sinbad. Tetapi begitu tahu kalau pujaan hatinya sudah berkeluarga, dengan berat hati dia harus melepaskannya. Untung saja dia bertemu dengan Ren Kouen yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

Kembali ke kencan... Judal melirik dengan mata merahnya ke arah rombongan Alibaba. Masih tidak ada reaksi apa-apa... Melihat ada _cream_ dari _Parfait_ di dekat bibir Aladdin, Judal langsung menjilatinya dan melirik kembali ke arah Alibaba. Reaksinya? Buku menu yang dipegang Alibaba hampir menjadi dua karena menahan amarah.

"... Bagaimana?"

Aladdin bertanya dengan wajah agak memerah karen tindakan _Senpai_-nya itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang menanti tindakan dari sang target.

"Masih duduk diam di belakang..."

Mendengar jawabannya, dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya tidak akan berhasil..."

Aladdin semakin putus asa. Rencana untuk membuat pujaan hatinya cemburu tidak berhasil... padahal dia dan Judal sudah berperilaku seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Kalau seperti ini saja, sudah pasti tidak akan berhasil. Ada ide lain?"

Anak berambut biru berkepang itu semakin menunduk dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia kebingungan...

Senpai berambut hitam berkepang itu menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Mata merahnya melirik sang target dari Aladdin yang sedang memata-matai mereka di bagian belakang... dan menyeringai.

"Hei, aku mendapatkan sebuah ide... dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil."

Aladdin segera memandang Judal dengan penuh harapan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Seringai milik pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu semakin melebar melihat kepolosan anak yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Diam saja dan ikuti saja alurnya."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi... Judal merapatkan bibirnya dengan Aladdin yang sangat terkejut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung... Judal mencium Aladdin dengan _French Kiss_ yang tentu saja membuat hati Alibaba mengamuk marah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memukul Judal. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Alibaba segera membawa Aladdin, yang masih memerah karena ciuman tadi, pergi dari _Cafe_ tersebut.

Titus dan Sphintus menghampiri Judal yang mengusap-usap pipinya yang bengkak. Walaupun sakit, tetapi dia menyeringai puas.

"Heh... lamban sekali..."

**xXxXx**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membawa Aladdin ke apartemennya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari _Cafe_. Sesampainya di apartemen Alibaba, dia langsung melempar Aladdin ke sofa dan mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"KENAPA KAMU BISA BERSAMA DENGAN JUDAL?!"

Kedua mata birunya memandang ke arah mata emas yang penuh rasa cemburu. Tersenyum dalam hati, Aladdin berpura-pura bodoh agar membuat Alibaba semakin cemburu... dan juga agar Alibaba mengatakan perasaannya kepadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berpacaran dengannya? Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh bersamanya, Alibaba_-kun_?"

"A-A-ALASAN?! A-Alasannya... itu... ummm... P-POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Kenapa? _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ saja tidak protes... Kenapa Alibaba_-kun_ marah kalau aku dengan_Senpai_?"

"I-I-I-Itu... i-itu... k-karena..."

Sedikit lagi... pikir Aladdin. Sedikit lagi dia tahu perasaan Alibaba kepadanya. Dia menatap dalam-dalam pemuda yang serba salah di hadapannya itu. Akhirnya, tidak tahan menahan perasaannya, Alibaba mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah lama ingin didengar oleh Aladdin.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN! BAIKLAH, AKU MENGAKU! AKU CEMBURU! AKU SANGAT CEMBURU! AKU MENCINTAIMU ALADDIN!"

Akhirnya... akhirnya perasaannya berbalas... Aladdin segera melompat dari sofa ke arah Alibaba... memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Alibaba_-kun_. Aku dari dulu suka padamu... tetapi perhatian Alibaba_-kun_ hanya tertuju kepada Kassim_-san_. Karena itu aku meminta Judal_-senpai_ berpura-pura pacaran denganku... agar kamu cemburu."

Alibaba yang membalas pelukan Aladdin sambil menggendongnya agar dapat duduk di sofa hanya heran ketika nama Kassim disebut.

"Kassim? Dia hanya kuanggap seperti kakak saja kok. Yang kucintai hanya k-kamu... Aku takut mengatakan perasaanku karena... k-kamu jauh lebih muda dan-"

Aladdin memotong pembicaraan Alibaba dengan meletakkan jarinya di bibir Alibaba sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa disadari, wajah Alibaba memerah.

"Yang sudah berlalu biarkanlah berlalu... sekarang.. sampai dimana tadi... oh iya!"

Jarinya tergantikan oleh kedua bibirnya melumat bibir Alibaba yang sangat terkejut... terlebih ciuman tersebut berkembang menjadi _French Kiss_ yang panas. Aladdin pun membaringkan kekasihnya yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu ke atas sofa tanpa melepas ciuman panas merka sambil menikmati suara-suara nikmat _Uke_-nya.

**xXxXx**

_**Dua minggu kemudian...**_

Malam itu, keluarga Aladdin sedang bersantai bersama sambil menghangatkan diri dengan _kotatsu_. Sinbad sedang meminum kopi hangat. Ja'far sedang memakan jeruk. Aladdin? Sedang_browsing_ sesuatu di laptopnya.

"_Tou_-san... _Kaa-san_... boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk sambil menunggu pertanyaan anak semata-wayangnya. Sangat salah kalau mereka mengira anak 10 tahun itu masih polos...

"Kalau mau beli satu set perangkat BDSM yang bagus... dimana ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Aladdin, Sinbad langsung menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Sedangkan Ja'far langsung tersedak oleh jeruk yang sedang dimakannya.

_**Fin?**_

**A/N: Saya sudah berusaha bikin Aladdin yang Seme... kalau masih Uke banget... gomen OTL**

**Review?**


End file.
